This invention relates to the field of radiometry. Specifically, to accurate power measurements of electromagnetic radiation over a wide range of wavelengths from the ultraviolet, through the visible, the infrared, T-rays, microwaves, and beyond to radio waves. This invention uses pyroelectric detectors to measure this wide range of radiation wavelengths.